Stolen Moment
by Phylindan
Summary: Di sebuah ruangan dalam suatu waktu hanya ada Elliot dan Ada. Menjadikan momen pertama dan terakhir mereka bertemu yang tak terduga./oneshot/RnR Please..


**Pandora Hearts belongs to Mochizuki Jun**

Rated : T

Warning : a little bit of OOC, tidak bermaksud untuk bashing character, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>Dalam sebuah ruangan di suatu waktu hanya ada aku dan dia seorang wanita Vessalius yang sangat asing namun begitu dekat denganku. Asing karena aku baru pertama kali melihatnya dan dekat karena dia menyatakan dirinya keturunan Vessalius.<p>

Ada, Ada Vessalius akunya. Jangan salah paham aku merasa dekat dengannya karena kami satu keturunan. Tetapi sungguh, aku adalah pewaris keluarga Nightray. Dan itu jelas kami sama sekali berbeda.

Tanpa kusadari dirinya telah tepat di sampingku. Aku terkesiap untuk sedikit melangkah lebih jauh darinya namun dengan cepat lengan rampingnya melingkat di lenganku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada dekat dengan seorang wanita selain dengan kakakku. Terlebih dia adalah seorang Vessalius...

Iris zamrud terang melapisi kedua bola matanya, hidungnya yang kecil dan mancung menyeimbangi kedua pipinya yang tampak kemerahan, bibirnya merah laksana kuncup mawar. Sebuah pahatan tuhan yang sempurna itu kini menatapku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mencuri tatapanku. Memaksaku untuk mengeluarkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku seperti telanjang di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, aku terlalu banyak bercerita denganmu." tak kusangka waktu bergulir cepat semenjak aku berada dalam ruangan ini bersamanya. Dan dia masih saja tak beranjak se-inchi pun dari tempat dimana dia melingkarkan lengannya padaku dan aku terus bercerita tentang bagian diriku yang seharusnya tak perlu di ceritakan. Ah lidah ini mungkin perlu asahan yang lebih kecil lagi. Tetapi, kurasa ada menikmatinya. Dia terus bertanya dan mengagumiku.

Ada menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya padaku hingga aku memeluknya karena tak dapat beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Dengan nada lemah layaknya seorang putri ia mulai bertanya lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Lalu bagaimana akhirnya dengan Ernest itu?"

Aku mendesah pelan. Terlalu banyak yang sudah kuceritakan. Bahkan sampai mendekati akhir cerita. "Tidak, aku menyesal telah menceritakannya padamu. Aku tak pernah cerita bagian itu pada siapapun." aku menolaknya.

"Jangan menyesal. Jadi bagaimana?" Ada mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menghadapku.

"Tidak, berhentilah bertanya."

"Aku tahu kau mau menceritakannya."

"Aku tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun."

"Sungguh, kau bisa percaya padaku, Elliot."

Aku sedikit terperanjat. Aku benci perkataan itu. Jangan pernah percaya pada orang yang mengatakan dirinya dapat dipercaya.

"Ayolah." kembali ada membujukku. Dia membujukku dengan kelembutan mengiris-iris. Kelembutan yang membuatku sedih dan ingin menangis. Ada memelukku, dan kamipun berpelukan.

Sesaat aku menghirup aroma madu yang lembut dari rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Tangan kiriku memeluknya. Di tangan kananku menggenggam benda kesayanganku yang selalu kubawa setiap saat di sisiku. Sebilah pedang pemberian ayahku yang baru kusadari belum kuceritakan pada Ada dan merupakan penghantar akhir dari cerita. Dengan cekatan kutarik pedang kesayanganku itu dari tempatnya dan kubenamkan ujungnya pada punggung kiri Ada yang memelukku sampai sekiranya ujung pedang itu muncul kembali menembus jantung pada dada kirinya.

Kami terduduk berdua, sementara tubuh ada terkulai lemah di pangkuanku. Dirinya yang lemah terlihat sangat lemah. Kucabut perlahan pedangku yang menancap di punggungnya. Ada masih mendesah kesakitan. Mungkin rasanya linu. Kemudian aku menatap pada luka di dadanya dan mengusapnya perlahan hingga darah hangatnya melumuri jari-jariku dan gaun kuning pucat yang dikenakannya. Ada masih mendesah kesakitan sampai suaranya makin melemah.

Aku tersenyum. Senyumku melebar menjadi tawa. Tawaku bersuara dan menggema di ruangan ini. Aku merasa lega. "Inilah yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Ernest. meski sedikit berbeda karena pedang ini menyentuh lehernya." aku kembali tersenyum dan tertawa tubuhku melayang-layang seperti burung di antara deruan nafasnya yang kesakitan.

Sementara suara tawaku makin terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku tak mengenali suara tawaku. Hei suara tawa siapa ini?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>AN halo! fic pertama saya disini, maaf Ada terkesan mary-sue disini ^^

**review** please :3


End file.
